


Locura del destino

by Kamilkaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamilkaze/pseuds/Kamilkaze
Summary: No existe tal cosa como la fortuna cuando tienes la opción de actuar, aún teniendo eso en mente cada día de su vida Sakusa Kiyoomi intenta ser más fuerte que todas las locuras que aparecen frente a sus ojos. No sería hasta darse cuenta la razón detrás de todo lo que le sucede que comenzaría a pensar que sí existe algo mas entre los polos del raciocinio y la demencia.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 5
Collections: SakuAtsu





	Locura del destino

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot dedicado a la dinámica navideña 2020 del grupo SakuAtsu♥️

Sakusa Kiyoomi siempre se había considerado una persona sana, al menos físicamente, pues desde que tenía uso de memoria podía dar fe de que tenía alucinaciones. Sin ser tan dramático como sonaba, los cambios que veía radicaban en cosas pequeñas, detalles, objetos cambiándose de lugar, personas actuando de forma extraña y hasta personalidades o sucesos que habían o no ocurrido según el día. Era una locura, pero todo desaparecía y aparecía en un parpadeo, así que sin intención de parecer un loco a ojos de los demás, nunca había dicho una palabra sobre el tema.

Los pequeños cambios que notaba, si bien eran poco frecuentes e ínfimos para Kiyoomi, aumentaron exponencialmente mientras crecía, y con más gente interactuaba. Sintiéndose irritado mientras más aumentaban sus alucinaciones, por más momentáneas que fuesen, comenzaba a percatarse que se daban aún más durante los campamentos de entrenamiento, e incluso en los mismos torneos.

Siendo una de las primeras veces en que sus alucinaciones ya se salían del límite y le dejaban estupefacto, fue el día en que conoció por primera vez a Ushijima Wakatoshi. Tan asombrado por el modo de su higiene, tan rara vez visto en jóvenes de su edad, se enmarcaba en la perfección junto con el par de enormes alas que se desplegaban en la espalda del muchacho. Alas blancas y pulcras sólo existentes en la ficción de su memoria, puesto que al Ushijima salir y Sakusa voltear a verlo otra vez, no había más que el nombre de su equipo en su chaqueta.

Entre las visiones más significativas que podía ya sin dudas comprobar que estaba volviéndose completamente loco, era una que había sucedido mientras observaba un partido durante su segundo año de preparatoria. Aunque se había acercado para corroborar con sus propios ojos qué tan bien se las arreglaría el equipo que le había negado el pase a las nacionales al respetado y consagrado Shiratorizawa de Miyagi, lo que llamó su atención fue en realidad el colocador rival, Miya Atsumu. 

Habiéndole aparentemente robado el  _ “ataque especial” _ a Karasuno, así como en un cerrar de ojos los gemelos habían anotado un punto, repentinamente Sakusa podía ver con lujo de detalle como el armador de Inarizaki adquiría cierta característica animal. Con lo que parecían orejas puntiagudas de zorro y un rabo esponjoso, Miya Atsumu dejaba claro que lo que portaba no era utilería, pues contento al haber logrado su maquiavélico cometido, Kiyoomi pudo oír como Atsumu reía, pero reía chillonamente como si de un sonido genuino de zorro se tratase.

Con el ceño fruncido y la vista filosa para mantener esa visión sólo un momento más, observando la cola esponjosa regodearse con mentalidad propia mientras todos los demás se preparaban para la próxima jugada, Sakusa bufaba al tiempo en que caía en cuenta de que aún si escuchaba hablar al resto con normalidad la risa chillona de Atsumu como zorro persistiría en sus oídos. Pésima manera de confirmar que sus alucinaciones llegaban hasta el grado auditivo. 

Claro que para lo que él consideraba como su desgracia, no sería la última vez que sus alucinaciones aparecerían alrededor del Miya que consideraba más problemático. Siendo de la misma generación y de un parecido talento como dedicación por el deporte, coincidieron en varios campamentos de entrenamientos, torneos e incluso hasta en la liga profesional.

Siendo la cereza del pastel el haberse encontrado en las pruebas del mismo equipo e incluso ambos siendo fichados, parecía no ser suficiente para el universo también enviarles a Bokuto Kotaro en su equipo, para al menos tener algo en común y acordar que él sí que era insoportable. Más no siendo suficiente, todo lo que les quedaba eran los roces y altibajos que sus personalidades tan distantes como fuertes  _ les _ causaban cada  _ vez  _ que podían.

Aun si ya habían pasado años e incontables situaciones juntos, Sakusa no dejaba de fruncir el ceño prácticamente cada vez que sus ojos tenían que dirigirse hacia Atsumu. Sea para estar atento a las jugadas o por el simple hecho de observarle, de alguna forma siempre se encontraba a sí mismo con la mirada en dirección al armador, por supuesto quitándole la atención que no merecía de inmediato en cada ocasión.

— ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? ¿O porqué me miras tanto? —soltaba Miya a veces con variaciones, pero con insistencia de replicar cada que sentía los ojos ajenos sobre su persona.

Manteniendo su mirada sobre el colocador durante un momento, ya que nuevamente su percepción se había alterado, Atsumu parecía tener cuernos y ojos negros junto con un aura roja estilo demoníaca. Aunque en apariencia, Sakusa sólo extendía el silencio mientras lucía inexpresivo ante cualquier amedrentamiento, únicamente contestando al apartar la mirada

—Nada más que tu estúpida expresión de siempre. 

En respuesta Miya solamente bufó con hartazgo, ya ninguno se molestaba en mantener una conversación decente. Ya que en entrenamientos grupales y reuniones del equipo se evitaban para no provocar roces, no sabían cómo de alguna manera u otra siempre acababan haciéndose comentarios o gestos para molestarse entre sí. Sea porque se acercaba la fecha en que recibirían propuestas de nuevos jugadores o por simple competitividad, también eran quienes más practicaban cuando de entrenamiento libre se trataba, además de Bokuto obviamente, dentro de los Black Jackals siempre había alguien utilizando el gimnasio horas extra. 

Justamente en ese preciso instante ya sólo quedaban ellos dos practicando sus saques, en un ambiente extrañamente tranquilo sin Bokuto rondando y siendo tan ruidoso como siempre, era una especie de desafío silencioso por cuál de los dos deseaba más continuar con la titularidad en el equipo. No podrían saber qué clase de jugadores llegarían, y aun si ambos ya contaban con cierta importancia para el equipo, ninguno de los dos cedería un milímetro cuando de competir se tratase.

Atsumu tenía una obsesión extraña por el vóley, Sakusa podía sentirlo, e incluso le había oído decir en repetidas ocasiones que  **_amaba_ ** el deporte. No podía decir que le sucedía igual, entrenar y competir le otorgaba cierta gratificación que era incomparable al resto de cosas cotidianas, pero igual de importante que hacer una buena limpieza del hogar o preparar una buena comida. Quizás esa era una de las indescifrables razones por las que había veces que encontraba a Miya más intrigante que irritante, no le entendía en absoluto pero sentía que muy en el fondo eran al menos parecidos. No por nada estando a días de la apertura de pruebas, ambos estaban llevando al límite sus estadísticas de saques. No por nada Atsumu parecía querer destrozar sus manos en cada balón a pesar de saber que eran sus instrumentos más útiles, y no por nada Sakusa se encontraba nuevamente observándole aunque fuera de reojo.

De cierta forma esperando que un cambio fantástico le deslumbre de nuevo, esta vez sin encontrar nada más que al Atsumu insípido y normal, terminó suspirando de cansancio luego de dar su último saque que hasta acabó fallido. Con la intención de recoger los balones que había utilizado, repentinamente sintió de nuevo la voz del armador con el tono burlesco que tanto detestaba. 

— ¿Ya acabaste, Omi-omi? Creí que me seguirías el paso con mi práctica de cien saques.

Sin siquiera voltear o musitar palabra alguna en respuesta, Kiyoomi solamente juntó el resto de balones que le correspondían, y ya cuando estaba por retirarse del gimnasio pudo sentir la voz de Miya una vez más.

—Gracias por hacer de recogebalones, Omi-kun _ ~ _

Genuinamente sin comprender el gustillo de Atsumu por tratarle con sobrenombres, gruñó por lo bajo para darle un vistazo de desprecio antes de irse, pero sin poder hacer mucho al notar que ya por segunda vez consecutiva alucinaba alrededor suyo. Esta vez totalmente contrario a la visión anterior, el armador de los Black Jackals estaba irónicamente decorado con un halo de luz blanca y brillante, alas blancas y pulcras e incluso ropa estilo túnica con detalles dorados. Aunque acabando rápidamente, la sonrisa de Atsumu que nada de angelical tenía, seguía pintada en su rostro, y ahora genuinamente molesto Sakusa se iba a los vestuarios de una buena vez. 

No entendía por qué sus visiones eran cada vez más frecuentes y siempre rondantes a Atsumu. No le sucedía con nadie más del equipo, sólo con él. Incluso antes de ser compañeros ya le había sucedido, pero recordaba que con Wakatoshi-kun también, no era excusa el ver más seguido a uno que a otro. Cuando de competencias a nivel nacional se trataba, compartían el emblema de su país al jugar y pasaban tiempo juntos, mas no tenía tantas visiones a comparación de Atsumu. 

No tenía nada de sentido, pues hasta Komori era otro blanco de sus alucinaciones. Mucho menos común que el otro par pero igual de importante para el registro de a quiénes había imaginado con características tan irreales como ínfimas. Después de todo, de los tres, su primo era quién más tiempo le acompañó desde que sus alucinaciones comenzaron a aumentar y contra todo pronóstico era menos rodeado de cambios repentinos.

Al recordar a Motoya, sin querer también tuvo en mente que esa noche se juntarían en casa de sus tíos, aún si había pensado en no ir y probablemente nadie se lamentaría por su ausencia, una parte de su ser pedía estar allí. Como de costumbre, Sakusa le hacía caso a sus instintos, pero nuevamente eran poco precisos y la cena fue normal de inicio a final, pero antes de irse su primo le tuvo misericordia al invitarle a salir un momento afuera.

Predeciblemente también junto con un viejo balón de voley, ambos se tomaron un receso del barullo de las conversaciones familiares en el patio. Aunque Komori estaba igual de eufórico y hablador con la última noticia, el hecho de que tenía nueva novia— Ah, y ahora está investigando mucho el tema de las almas gemelas ¡No te das una idea lo interesante que es! —Sakusa no sabía qué era más admirable, que Motoya hablase sin pausas y sin sudar, o que él mismo ya llevase veinte minutos escuchándole.

—Demasiado romance y ficción, una pérdida de tiempo —siendo una ironía andante, recordó de repente a Atsumu y las alucinaciones que siempre tenía a su alrededor. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al esforzarse en no dejar caer el balón también.

—No todo es romance, ella me enseñó que también hay almas gemelas que se acompañan a través de varias vidas, sean para darle un nuevo rumbo a la vida e incluso sólo para estar ahí —mientras Komori hablaba, de repente Kiyoomi se sentía distraído en sus palabras, volviendo en recuerdos cortos las imágenes irreales que tenía en su memoria tanto sobre Wakatoshi como del mismo Motoya—. ¡Es más, las almas gemelas románticas se llaman Flamas Gemelas y es como si los encontraras en todas tus vidas! —aun si el tono que se oía era tremendamente emocionado, el interior de Sakusa parecía caer en cuenta de que algunas piezas se unían, y con desconcierto todas las alucinaciones rondantes a Atsumu volvían a él. Siendo sólo interrumpidas por el balón que recepcionó mal y le terminó lanzando al suelo.

Aturdido por todo lo que su cerebro intentaba asimilar al mismo tiempo, se mantuvo un segundo sentado queriendo volver en sí mismo, cuando de repente levantó la vista hacia Komori, quien le extendía su mano.

—Lo siento, fue muy fuerte —junto con la sonrisa tranquila que le caracterizaba, Sakusa podía apreciar que su primo llevaba una armadura de guerrero, una antigüedad de la violencia que contrastaba con la amabilidad de su portador.

—Está bien —respondió tomando su mano para poder levantarse, una vez de pie como siempre la anomalía desaparecía. Sentándose en la entrada de la casa para darle una pausa a su entrenamiento, Komori continuó hablando al tiempo en que observaba el cielo nocturno.

—Sería genial poder saber quién es el alma gemela de cada uno, me gustaría la mía que fuese ella…

Aún si todo el tema en la cabeza de Komori giraba en torno a su novia, a Sakusa poca gracia le hacía el sólo pensar que su equivalente sería Atsumu.

—No todas las almas gemelas son románticas, tú lo dijiste. 

Incontables serían las veces que Kiyoomi tendría que repetirse eso internamente, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más sentido le encontraba a que Atsumu fuese su alma gemela. Tenía que tomarse un momento para pasar ese mal trago en cada ocasión que el tema rondaba su mente, lo cual era bastante seguido. 

Sin falta todos los días, los pensamientos le invadían aunque fuese sólo una vez, temprano en las mañanas e incluso ya caída la noche, repentinamente recordaba a Miya. Sentía bochorno de cierta forma, era imposible. No solamente por el hecho de que ambos fuesen hombres, si no que nunca había sentido lo que podría llamarse como algún interés romántico por nadie, era completamente inexperto. 

Había comenzado a dudar hasta de su mismísimo pensamiento, no cabían dudas que pasaba mucho tiempo pensando y observando a Atsumu, fuese porque éste hacía o decía tonterías, por sus brillantes jugadas y movimientos o por el simple hecho de esperar alguna alucinación repentina. Más que nunca daba vueltas en la cama pensando en la verdadera razón de todo eso, con  _ “el universo” _ jugando cierto papel en el tema era como si fuese obvio.

Siempre se había sentido atraído de alguna forma al egocéntrico colocador, incluso desde las concentraciones juveniles en las que eran seleccionados, o hasta un poco más antes cuando por mera precaución ya sabía de  _ Los gemelos Miya  _ como una posible potencia a tener en cuenta. Era como si todo en su vida le llevase a encontrarse con Atsumu, incluso recibiendo señales de que se fijase en él cada día de una forma distinta.

No había dudas que aún si no hubiese recibido ayuda del universo, era probable que igualmente Atsumu se las ingeniara para calarle profundo. Con su personalidad cambiante entre un payaso y un genio, a Sakusa le encantaba al mismo tiempo en que quería aclararle constamente que era un idiota, mas no quería que se calle. Aún si no lo diría en voz alta para evitar inflar más su exorbitante ego, quizás y sí le gustaba.

Kiyoomi se levantó de golpe al sólo pensarlo, agitado de haber salido repentinamente entre ese espacio entre el estar despierto y dormir. Estaba sorprendido de sus propias conclusiones, incluso si ya llevaba tiempo masticando sus propias murmuraciones internas, una parte de sí mismo le recordaba al Atsumu burlón y charlatán que le hacía rabiar.

_ Habiendo tantos hombres buenos ¿justamente de él te quieres enamorar? _

Otra pausa mental después, nuevamente sentía el bochorno apoderarse de él. El sólo mencionar hombres le dejaba en claro que aparentemente no habría sitio para mujeres, que sin duda eran un tema problemático aparte, pero su dilema ahora radicaba en si permitir o no que sus sentimientos por Miya florezcan.

De todas formas continuaba siendo una molestia que intentaría dejar de lado para poder continuar viviendo lo más normalmente posible. Una tarea que se tornaba cada vez más difícil. Aún cuando ya había comenzado la época para fichar nuevos jugadores al equipo, y pasaban incontables horas practicando extra sólo ellos dos.

Siendo siempre quien se retiraba primero, prácticamente sabiendo de memoria la rutina de Atsumu, Sakusa tenía los minutos contados incluso si es que el colocador decidía terminar su práctica hasta media hora antes. Tomándose su tiempo para higienizarse en la ducha como era debido, Kiyoomi de alguna manera acababa dándole vueltas al asunto que le molestaba desde hacía semanas.

Todas las visiones que tenía de Atsumu con diferentes formas y vestuarios probablemente eran las vidas pasadas o alternas en las que se habían encontrado, era la opción más lógica dentro de toda la locura en que se veía envuelto. Los déjá vu y cambios mínimos ya eran completamente imperceptibles, todo lo que quería resolver eran las incógnitas que ya le perseguían tanto dentro como fuera de los entrenamientos. 

Era pura suerte que sus alucinaciones no habían llegado al punto de interferir con el deporte al que tanto se había dedicado, sería un callejón sin salida si comenzaba a ver a Atsumu diferente en medio de un partido, por lo que encontrar aunque sea un mínimo de razón detrás del hecho que cada vez sus visiones eran más frecuentes y exageradamente aleatorias era su principal objetivo.

Claro que a costa de hallar alguna respuesta coherente de alguna manera poco a poco se desconectaba de la realidad, mas cuando estaba en piloto automático realizando tareas cotidianas. Tan así que se percató que ya había acabado su tiempo de higiene únicamente por el sonido de un casillero cerrándose en la lejanía. 

Con la puerta de las duchas abriéndose más pronto de lo que esperaba, Atsumu mencionó con sorpresa al entrar con una toalla al hombro.

—Oh, Omi-kun sigue aquí —aunque parecía que Miya había hablado para sí mismo, Sakusa igualmente respondió con un gesto de desagrado mientras terminaba de juntar sus pertenencias—; es raro, nunca dejas que tu piel se maltrate de esa manera. 

Sin responder absolutamente nada verbal al salir, Kiyoomi ahora debía apresurarse más, sabía que Atsumu solamente se refrescaba el cuerpo luego de entrenar. Así que sólo pudiendo vestirse de forma parcial sintió nuevamente la voz del armador a sus espaldas.

— ¿De verdad estás nervioso por la llegada de nuevos? —Quizás siendo demasiado obvio en su desconexión con la realidad, pero como siempre no se dejaría amedrentar por Atsumu.

—Nada cambiará, no me preocupa en absoluto.

—Es emocionante tener compañeros que podrían ser un reto —ambos recordaban bien el dolor de cabeza que había sido encontrarse con Bokuto, aún si en la cancha era alguien de temer.

—Mientras no sean tan idiotas como tú, cualquier cosa estaría bien —ya listo para irse, Sakusa se volteó en dirección al lavabo que estaba entre los vestuarios y las duchas, su último ritual de limpieza antes de retirarse definitivamente. Con su sarnosa risita correspondiente, Atsumu se limitó a responder.

—Tendrías demasiada suerte de tener dos como yo. —sólo viéndolo de reojo, con cierto miedo de percibir algo fuera de lo común en el armador, Kiyoomi casi suspira al ver nada más que al insípido Miya de siempre mandando mensajes en su celular sin molestarse en siquiera ponerse la camiseta—. ¿Ves algo que te guste, Omi-omi? —El juguetón movimiento de pectorales con la sonrisa coqueta eran un chiste en sí mismos, aún si entre ellos era más un desafío a que continuase mirando.

El error que condenó a Sakusa fue parpadear, como tanto temía lo que veía volvía a descolocarle por completo, pero esta vez era llevado completamente a otro nivel. Mas que sólo cambiar su vestimenta o apariencia en pequeños detalles, todo él había cambiado, deslumbrándole todavía más al ser una mujer igual de normal que Atsumu.

A sabiendas de que se trataba de él, ese hecho sólo se reafirmaba al ella subir una ceja de forma provocativa justo como lo haría en cualquier día. sólo que ahora Kiyoomi no podía resistir más, cediendo al cerrar los ojos cortamente al tiempo en que murmuraba.

—Eres un idiota…

Todavía con los ojos cerrados, Sakusa tragó para pasar el bochorno de ese momento, se sentía mucho más real que de costumbre. Sin siquiera poder pensar correctamente en lo que había sucedido apenas hace segundos, comenzó a toser a causa de haberse trapicado con su propia saliva.

Con un ataque de tos que no recordaba haber tenido en mucho tiempo, intentó tomar una bocanada de aire que fue rápidamente obstaculizada por un objeto extraño en su garganta. Doloroso como si estuviese rompiéndolo desde dentro, le obligaba a toser cada vez más al tiempo en que agudizaba su agonía.

Finalmente sintiendo alivio a comparación de todo lo anterior, podría haber jurado que algo se escapó de sus labios entre tanto ajetreo, y aún con los ojos llorosos por el esfuerzo no podía creer lo que veía. La imagen tan explícita frente él parecía sacada de una película de terror, con todo el lavabo salpicado en sangre y pétalos blancos que contrastaban espectacularmente, de lo que no podía despegar la mirada era de su propia mano donde no había nada más ni nada menos que una rosa blanca. Una perfecta rosa blanca adornada con los bordes rojos de su propia sangre.

Todavía sin poder parpadear sea por su propio estado de shock o por costumbre, Sakusa levantó ligeramente la vista hacia el espejo que le reflejaba, parecía tan demacrado como nunca se hubiese imaginado. La sangre en su rostro como la salpicada en el vidrio le daban un toque incluso más irreal. Notando también a través del espejo, a Atsumu.

Vestido por completo, prácticamente listo para darle primeros auxilios, el colocador se aventuró a preguntar con un tono absolutamente preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien...? —Sin apodos tontos, sin burlas, su voz se quedó a medio quebrar. 

Había armado toda una escena, que no sería nada comparado a lo que se venía.

Nuevamente con el dolor arremolinándose en su garganta y pecho, Sakusa no podía sacar otra rosa de sus pulmones. Moriría antes de que un sólo pétalo se escape de sus labios. Pero tan rápido como había comenzado, apenas cerró los ojos instintivamente para toser, ese reflejo se desvaneció por completo. Más lo que no desapareció fueron las ansias de gritarle a Atsumu. 

En cada segundo de su ataque de tos, lo único que ocupaba su mente aparte del dolor era Miya. No podía pensar en otra cosa, sea porque creería que está loco, porque no podía quitarle los ojos de encima o porque simplemente todo apuntaba a que eran almas gemelas. Simplemente no podía soportar otro momento con ese peso en su pecho. 

—No… —Decía al suspirar con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados. No estaba para nada bien—. Creo que me gustas, Atsumu…

— ¿Tú… qué? —sólo sintiendo su voz, Kiyoomi no podía captar ninguna burla ni desagrado, únicamente sorpresa.

— ¡Que me gustas, mierda! —Exclamó, abriendo los ojos listo para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que el universo quisiese que viera. Tomando al colocador del cuello de la camiseta y sosteniéndolo cerca—. ¡Casi muero al sólo verte! ¿¡Cómo más quieres que lo diga?!

Sin darle oportunidad a que saliese de su estado de estupefacción, Kiyoomi le empujó abriéndose camino para tomar sus cosas e irse sin mirar atrás o siquiera molestarse en frenar cuando claramente Atsumu alcanzó a pedirle que esperara un momento, justo antes de cerrar de un golpe la puerta del vestuario. 

Quizás frente a los ojos de Miya había todo una exageración pero Sakusa sabía lo que sintió, genuinamente el vital oxígeno era negado por sus pulmones dando lugar no sólo a la desesperante sensación de asfixiarse sino también al intenso dolor de una especie de sangrado interior. Era confesarse a Atsumu o morir negándolo.

Claramente todo era a causa de una nueva escala de sus alucinaciones, o de las  _ “muestras del destino”  _ que también parecían ser cada vez más inoportunas. Fuese lo que fuesen, era claro que se le había escapado completamente de las manos, ya se había confesado a Atsumu y no habría marcha atrás. 

Si no fuese porque era su deber continuar concurriendo a los entrenamientos, hubiese inventado alguna excusa al menos temporal de que estaba enfermo o algo por el estilo. Pero no flaquearía ni huiría del producto de sus propias acciones, y sin dudas no dejaría el camino libre a las nuevas incorporaciones de los Black Jackals.

Para su suerte Miya no actuó diferente, y la llegada de nuevos compañeros evitaba que se cruzaran o interacturan normalmente, después de todo el colocador regular del equipo debía acoplarse y coordinar con los demás. Así que aliviado que podría evitar cualquier tipo de conversación incómoda, comenzó sus estiramientos previos a retirarse y así acabar de una vez con su ajetreada semana.

No contaba con que Atsumu se sentase a su lado a estirar también, rápidamente hablándole por lo bajo— Dilo de una vez, ¿Con quien perdiste la apuesta?

— ¿Qué apuesta? —replicó rápidamente, corroborando que nadie cerca pudiese escuchar su conversación.

—No te hagas el tonto —murmuró casi en un gruñido, continuando irritado—, si juegan con algo así es porque lo sabes y quieres tomarme el pelo.

Sin comprender qué clase de artimaña creía Atsumu que estaba llevando a cabo, le observó un momento en silencio, acto que había repetido mil veces en el pasado y como siempre terminado en alguna alucinación. Habiendo descifrado el patrón, justamente cuando quería que Miya encontrase la sinceridad en su mirada, el universo de nueva cuenta le mostraba algo distinto a su realidad. Con el rostro sucio y bronceado, como si llevase semanas en algún lugar paradisíaco, incluso se asomaba entre sus labios un diente dorado que no sabía de dónde lo habría robado. Aún con todo lo que detestaba la suciedad, no se dio el lujo de parpadear sabiendo que aquello acabaría rápido si lo hacía, su intención principal era que Atsumu creyese en sus palabras.

Solo cuando ambos acabaron de estirar, en el silencio increíble de su burbuja de intimidad, Atsumu cayó en la idea de creerle a Kiyoomi.

—Espera, ¿entonces es cierto?

—Fui bastante claro ayer—conteniendo el cosquilleo de contento que le causaba oír al colocador entre entusiasmado y sorprendido como si fuese un niño, se dirigió a los vestuarios con intenciones de irse temprano. De inmediato, cambiando su ánimo, claramente contento comenzó a perseguir a Sakusa, burlándose un poco.

—Al final si caíste bajo mis encantos, ¿cuándo quieres la primera cita? 

Con una mirada amenazante para que no cruzara la línea tan pronto, internamente solo se reafirmaba que había sido una mala idea inflar más el exorbitante ego del colocador, aún si era innegable que de alguna manera sí le había enamorado.

—¡Tsum-tsum, quédate a practicar un poco más! —se escuchó desde sus espaldas, al ser descubiertos yéndose hacia la salida del gimnasio.

—Allí tienes una cita pendiente, no planeo otra cosa que descansar —le dijo sin ansias de planear algún encuentro romántico, de cierta forma apenas asimilaba lo bien que se lo había tomado Atsumu. 

Como si estuviese en un dilema de vida o muerte, Miya volvió la mirada al resto del equipo, incluso los que usualmente eran los primeros en irse estaban allí esperando a que volviese. Del otro lado, en el umbral entre el gimnasio y los vestuarios, la probabilidad de salir temprano junto a quien sabía ya no era más su amor platónico.

Sakusa no hizo drama al entrar solo a los vestuarios, nunca se había quedado a esperar a Atsumu y tampoco le daría el gusto de comenzar a hacerlo. Mentiría si dijese que no esperó oír su voz burlona avisando que tendrían que ducharse al mismo tiempo, pero al cumplir con su ritual de limpieza se sintió atraído a dar un vistazo a la cancha antes de irse.

En medio de un partido de práctica para probablemente continuar coordinando con los jugadores nuevos, podía ver a Miya lucirse del modo en que más le gustaba, haciendo lo que amaba. Si no fuese por el cubrebocas que escondía la pequeña sonrisa que se había permitido esbozar, cualquiera creería que realmente se estaba volviendo loco.

Nadie sabía que probablemente hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de considerarse cuerdo, el último tornillo caído era confirmar que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Atsumu, y ya no había manera de evitar la inminente oleada de momentos que tendría junto a él ahora que confirmaba que sus sentimientos eran mutuos.

Quizás fuese porque sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima, o sería la incertidumbre de tener que tratar distinto a Miya, pero al llegar a su departamento no tuvo siquiera hambre. Aún si los días siguientes no le vería al tener un descanso, de alguna forma extraña se sentía ansioso de volver a verlo. 

No haber respondido a cuándo quería que tuviesen una cita no significaba que no quisiera una. Ante el solo pensamiento de nueva cuenta sintió bochorno de sus propios pensamientos, no llevaba siquiera un día entero de haberse confesado y ya estaba pensando en boberías.

Su rutina de lavar la ropa del entrenamiento y limpiar superficialmente toda la casa fue de mucha ayuda para volver a su centro. Por más que  _ “el destino”  _ siempre parecía decirle que su vida giraba en torno a Atsumu, se aferraba a pensar que no, él encauzaba todas las acciones controlables.

Claro está que al instante en que parecía estar convencido de ya no creer más ser un títere del universo, el timbre de su hogar sonó dándole un escalofrío. Al abrir la puerta, nadie más que su colocador favorito portando una exageradamente formal chaqueta roja con una aún más extraña capa de piel en uno de sus hombros. Era obvio que al parpadear incrédulo del mero hecho que aparezca en su departamento, mágicamente volvió a sus ropas usuales.

—Si no quieres salir a una cita conmigo, la cita viene a ti —sonrío Atsumu con coquetería, sosteniendo entre sus manos una caja con el nombre de  _ Onigiri Miya. _

—No suelo confiar en comida preparada por otros, pero haré una excepción —sin ser suficiente el revoltijo de emociones que tenía al verle de nuevo, a pesar de que se habían visto hace horas, la sonrisa de respuesta que obtuvo al dejarle entrar simplemente no tuvo precio.

Como si fuese cotidiano recibirle en su hogar Kiyoomi preparó la mesa para que comieran, y ya que se había pasado horas de cierta abstinencia alimenticia de los propios nervios que tenía, fue el primero en disfrutar el delicioso plato.

Probablemente poco acostumbrado al silencio, Atsumu no tardó mucho en hablar— ¿Podrías encender la televisión? Creo que están dando las repeticiones de los partidos de la temporada pasada.

Apenas recordando que tenía un televisor en el comedor, se levantó para sintonizar el canal que ambos sabían tenía partidos de voleybol o comentarios de los mismos a todas horas. Ya con un sonido familiar de fondo, ambos comían casi sin hablar. Sakusa sólo podía imaginar lo nervioso que estaría Atsumu de irrumpir por primera vez en su casa, probablemente no se imaginó pasando más allá de la puerta.

De nuevo centrándose más en Miya que en todo el resto del mundo, esperando algún tipo de cambio grande lo único que encontró de diferente fue un fino hilo rojo cruzando desde su meñique izquierdo hasta la mano de Atsumu. Al fin una señal del universo que podía entender.

Sabía que el hilo rojo del destino unía almas destinadas a encontrarse, todas las visiones que había tenido tenían las mismas intenciones, había sido difícil descifrarlo. Siendo la única que entendió de inmediato, también era la primera que parecía desvanecerse rápidamente sin que pestañeara.

Estupefacto al sentir que acababa con alguna maldición, salió de su sorpresa sólo al ver que la mano del colocador se movía un poco para entrelazarse con la suya, en un agarre tierno e infantil Atsumu pedía su atención hasta de las formas más pequeñas.

Fue el momento en que lo supo, no habría más alucinaciones ni muestras del destino. 

Ya estaba con su alma gemela, no debía buscar más.

**Author's Note:**

> Fue tremendamente difícil pensar en algo original y fresco, espero haya gustado pues disfruté muchísimo escribirlo a pesar de todo el lío que fue tenerlo a tiempo. Hubo muchas cosas que me quedaron en el tintero y quería escribir pero la fecha de entrega me ganó. Al final me quedé con muy pocos aus a comparación de lo que quería al principio, igualmente muchas gracias por leer ♥️


End file.
